


Rag doll

by xxmm98



Category: King&Prince
Genre: 6/24, M/M, OOC, 人妻属性, 原创抹布, 妄想, 性爱娃娃, 抹布, 瞎设定, 粗暴对待
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxmm98/pseuds/xxmm98
Summary: 被粗暴对待的仿真性爱娃娃
Relationships: Mob/Hirano Sho
Kudos: 3





	Rag doll

**Author's Note:**

> 雷  
> 注意避雷

“喂！”

单薄又尖锐的音节刺破了擅自膨胀的意识气球，平野惊得一抖，手中的长柄汤勺落到黑色大理石流理台上，发出刺耳的声音。他像从梦中突然惊醒般，周围的环境在他圆圆的眼珠中成像到传递至大脑被加以破解为止，又花上了一段时间，面前不知煮着什么料的高汤锅已开始冒出缥缈的白气。

“喂。”刚刚那男人的声音显得更不耐烦了。

平野循着声音望去，视线越过开放式的厨房，捕捉到一个瘫坐在客厅沙发上的男人。他朝平野的方向打着手势，目光却始终直直地盯着前方的电视屏幕。

“快过来。”男人的命令很简洁，可就连这几个字都湿漉漉的，像被裹挟在浓重的鼻音和口水中滚过一圈才滑出了牙关。

平野想都没想，任脑中的空白被搁置，顺从地走出厨房。一切都很自然，自然到他找不出理由不去照做。

男人的余光瞥见他走来，两只毛茸茸的手臂仍伸展着搭在沙发背上，肥大的屁股在凹陷的皮革沙发上左右摩擦几下，朝着正面将膝盖向两边打开。

男人什么都没说，但平野体内已经升起一种接近本能的惯性，牵引着他走到男人的腿间跪坐下来，身上系着的红色围裙下摆被他压在膝下。他的双手自动地拉开眼前的宽大的西装裤的拉链，拉下包裹着一块凸起的内裤，将赤黑的野兽释放出来。

当他见到那肉肠般粗滑的肉棒弹起时，他花了几秒时间去观察那藏在包皮内的饱胀龟头和皱巴巴的柱身上的沟壑。像是条件通过机器验证般，一个清晰的念头猛地随之蹦了出来：眼前的人是他的丈夫。

他继续往下拉那卡顿的拉链，好让下面挂着的两颗睾丸也有一定的活动的空间。这次他显得十分小心，因为随着男人身份的明了，大堆回忆和信息都涌了上来。他记得这拉链在滋啦下滑时曾卡住几根卷曲的阴毛，白鸟——他的丈夫疼得倒吸气，并为此扇了他一个耳光。他不太记得那时的疼痛，但记得自己的视线兀自模糊的迷茫。

双手一并圈住半硬的性器，他开始细细地摩擦起来，浓密睫毛下的黑亮双眼垂视盯着一根在外皮进进出出的柱体的样子仿佛在进行一件精细的作业。他像是旁观者一样，怔怔地看着自己的双手在这根熟悉的阴茎上下活动。

他的双手好像是被装错了小了一号的部件，一只肉实的手心和几团手指关节间微微彭起的软肉无法富有余裕得围住那肿胀的性器，只好一并用上，好让每寸肉棒都受到抚摸。他在忙碌间悄悄抬眼向上望去，白鸟的视线仍黏在电视上，只是不时因快感而往前拱起腰背。

顶端吐出的透明黏液润滑了柱身，他用一只手固定住底端、转动手腕摩挲囊袋与根部，另一手快速上下滑动起来。忽然，一只宽大厚实的手握上了他的。他停了下来，圆着眼睛去望上方突然牵起他的手的丈夫。白鸟身子前倾，转动角度端详他的手，时不时对照似的瞥一眼屏幕。

“在帮我看手相吗？”平野向上扯扯嘴角，露出一个讨好的微笑，沙哑的声音轻飘飘的，仿佛一根谨慎的羽毛正努力不惊扰四周、让自己轻轻降落。但是他的心室还是过于吵闹了，他害怕自己的期待暴露在上扬的音调中。

“果然还是不够好啊…”白鸟说这话时像是长长叹息一声，丢弃废物一样抛下平野的手，又陷回沙发。

平野眨着眼睛愣了愣，不明白丈夫的意思。粗壮的青筋还在他的一只手中跳动，他又陷入了一片茫然无措的空白。

不知过了多久，他的头顶传来不耐烦的咂舌声，接着是鼻腔被一股腥味猛烈入侵的不适感。他感到一只手插入发丝、压在他的后脑勺上，粗暴地把他的脸颊辗在胯部上蹂躏，仿佛他整个就是一只廉价飞机杯，不值得耗费多余的一点精力去在意。他就这样被粗糙地使用，滴着粘液的肉棒蹭过他的鼻侧，濡湿了他半边立体的脸，他想出声提醒，但只要他一启唇，底下那副沉甸甸的睾丸好像就要从唇缝中挤入，被堵塞的双唇让他只能发出呜呜的滑稽声音。

他艰难地扭动脑袋，避免浑圆的头部戳入紧合的眼中。而就在他的胡乱躲避间，他突然被扯着头发向后拉去。他偷偷睁开一条眼缝观察，可又立刻下意识地闭上了眼。因为一声低吼后，他白皙的脸上就挂满了白灼的液滴。小巧的脸庞无法接住全部的精液，一些还溅射到他凌乱的刘海上。

他的发丝被松了开来，脱力地滑落在地毯上。他望着阖眼喘着粗气的白鸟，先前屏住的气这才呼了出来，沙发上下的两人胸口一道起起伏伏。

突然想到什么，他像猫一样轻柔地攀上白鸟的膝头，凑上去用软红的舌尖顺着一道道沟壑舔舐柱身，最后用饱满的双唇含住还在痉挛着吐出小股浓液的阴茎，收紧双颊一吸，再转动舌尖，将裹着龟头的液体一扫而尽。

将这一切做完后，他又退回原来的位置，垂下眼不让自己去在意白鸟是否在注视自己，将口中所含的精液“咕咚”一声咽下，完后伸出殷红的舌尖扫了扫嘴唇，悄悄抬脸向上望去观察白鸟的反应。

白鸟惬意地伸个懒腰，满意地将自己的东西收回去。从黑皮沙发上起身的过程中白鸟仿佛第一次看到脚边的平野，顿了顿，随后抬起手臂顺手揉了揉他的头顶的黑发，将他东倒西歪地晃作一圈，但很快又失去兴趣，走向餐桌。

他慢了一拍，还坐在自己屈起的双腿上，脸上乱七八糟地挂着黏液，但白鸟已经坐在桌旁等着开饭了。他急忙起身，准备好碗筷和饭菜。

清水从金属水龙头中唰唰流出，冲刷白瓷碗面，流经他的手指，分离又汇聚。他的思绪却像一汪被乱石堵住的山泉，无法前进汇聚成答案。当他盯着流淌的水出神时，忽地发现眼下自己的手指已被泡得发红发皱。他赶紧切断水流，在身前的鲜红围裙上将手擦了又擦，可他的手背还是泛着微红，被擦干的皮肤上爬过几条细纹。白鸟皱着眉头观察他的手的样子浮现在他脑中。

他耷拉着肩膀坐回桌旁。白鸟放下手中的手机，粗犷地拿起筷子用餐。白鸟总是在电视和手机上耗费异常大量的时间。每当这时，他挫败了一天的心中才涌起又点缀着愉悦的好奇。这是少有的，他的丈夫会将丝丝视线全都粘在他身上的时候，仿佛他的脸就是佐饭的好材料。他不知道为什么丈夫对他的兴趣起伏如此剧烈，但确定的是他珍惜这样的每一秒。他挺了挺胸，试图端正自己的坐姿，他知道丈夫总是对他猫背的习惯一脸复杂地欲言又止。他还知道自己拿筷子的方式很漂亮，这也是丈夫曾经告诉他的，是他少数的优点。所以每次他会偷瞥手上持筷的姿势来确认自己值得再一次夸奖。

可今天他在餐桌上也没得到一言半语。

但还好接下来是他得以在丈夫的视线下感受存在的另一段时间。他会帮用过餐的丈夫脱下衣物，再脱下自己的，在洗衣间分类叠放好后，陪丈夫一起入浴。

细密的泡沫在他娇小的手掌下蓬勃，均匀地覆盖丈夫庞大身躯的每一处。他蹲在地上，划出一道夸张的曲线，将泡沫从松软的啤酒肚抹到一圈肉遮蔽下的性器，简单地撸动几下，将其也裹上一层白色。

可丈夫却好像不满他对那处的简单清洁似的，在他起身后还把自己软趴趴的阴茎往他的臀缝里蹭，使得他刚过水的光洁背部也沾上了湿滑的泡沫。身后丈夫湿热的呼吸扑打在他泛红的耳根后，那呼哧呼哧的喘息在他的耳膜上来回敲打，感到自己胸前和腹部的肌肉正被两只厚重的手掌揉捏爱抚，他闭上双眼，不禁为自己正在被触碰这件事而身体颤抖。

白鸟的两只手分别聚起他的两团小巧的乳肉揉捏，并往中央挤压，挤出一条浅浅的小勾。他吃痛出声，有些犹豫地抬起手，孩子气的圆圆指尖在他胸前肆虐的肥大手背上轻抚。

可白鸟并不理会他那小心翼翼的求情，反抓过他的手，放置到一边缀上鲜艳红点的胸部上，又将自己手掌压上。平野感到自己的手被那宽厚的手掌完全包裹着、操纵着，自己充血挺立的乳头粗粗地擦过手心的皮肤，仿佛在揉搓一小团镶着颗毛玻璃珠的滑腻面团。意识到那是自己身体深处愉悦的具现，不由让他红了整个耳廓。

白鸟一手揽着平野的，一手向下滑到他柔韧的腹肌，五指细细描绘起伏的肌肉。

“要是你有这个功能就好了。”白鸟在他的腹部暧昧打着圈，“我一定会让你的肚皮一刻也不闲地不断鼓起来。”

然而他为这难得的对话而雀跃，可搜寻到恰当的回应前，他猝不及防地整个身体都在结实的怀抱里弹了起来。白鸟原就没想等他的回答，独自结束将怀中的结实身体的肚子搞大的愉悦妄想后，便一口咬上眼前晃动的耳垂。他的金属圆环耳饰在嘴中搅动发出响声，耳垂被送入湿热的空间。隐秘的敏感之地被人随意践踏，他下意识地耸起一边肩膀，呜咽着往酥麻的刺激的反方向挣扎。

他的耳洞是丈夫亲手打的，耳环也是收到的礼物，被丈夫亲手戴上。

“更像了。”

他还记得丈夫挑动耳环，欣赏其在自己厚厚耳垂上晃动模样时呢喃的话。此刻这句话又闪现在他脑海中。

等他摆脱了这悬浮在疑问黑浪中的异样感后，他才发现身后的白鸟已经不在原位了，正跨过浴缸白壁，将自己泡在他准备好的温水中。他愣愣地跟着过去，甚至连自己的身体是何时被冲洗干净的都没去在意。

他面对着白鸟，在浴缸的另一边斜靠下，将脖子搁在加垫的浴缸边缘。稍显狭小的浴缸使得他们不得不屈起膝盖才能被一并容纳。他们的双脚交错相碰，穿过分开的双腿便轻易能窥到淹没在清澈水面下的光景。

平野能清晰地感受到对面投来的炙热视线在他赤裸的身体上攀爬，他像为了掩饰紧张，用手舀起浅浅的水往自己露出水面的肩膀随意泼下，愣愣地看着道道水流或顺着手臂或经过锁骨又流回浴缸中。

一池温水忽然发出“哗”的响声，掀起层层波浪，他的身体忽然一颤，猛地夹紧了双腿。

“腿张开。”直起上半身坐起的白鸟平淡地命令道。

浴室中浓重的雾气好似给平野黑亮的双眼蒙上了一层暧昧的白纱，让他眼睛深处闪烁的期待和生砌都晕成缭绕的诱惑。他向上盯望着白鸟，宽阔的双肩微微向内缩起，从搪瓷浴缸的白壁上滑下些许，并仰起下巴好让整个脑袋保持在水平面上。接着他缓缓分开双腿，释放对先前的唐突来客的钳制。这样半躺的姿势让他双腿间的景象更完整地显露在面前的人的视野中。白鸟勾勾嘴角，垂首欣赏了一会晃晃膝盖、尴尬地保持邀请姿势的平野，才伸出手指戳戳点点躲在两片臀瓣中若隐若现的后穴。

白鸟只是在穴口处用指尖揉弄柔嫩的皱褶，间或往外撇开一处，瞧瞧里面的状态，再加重力度抠挠。哗哗作响的水声在浴室内毫不知耻地回荡着。而这故意令人焦急的捉弄留下意犹未尽的瘙痒，如虫蚁般曲曲折折地爬上他的胸口。他的嘴唇抿成了一条线，克制着不让催促的喘息溜出唇齿间。

白鸟垂眼看着他的穴口随着自己的触碰翕翕合合，好似在暗示着等待投喂的楞头金鱼般，他突然对这过于顺遂的发展没了兴趣，干脆捞起平野的一只膝盖挂到浴缸侧壁上，不耐烦挥挥手臂抓到一只用空的玻璃瓶入浴剂，将上面的橡皮塞随意戳入瑟缩的小穴中。平野沙哑的嗓子哀鸣着抓起浴缸壁后退，仿佛一只落入陷阱的困兽，可白鸟的手追踪着他，而他背后可退无可退。

很快，白鸟唰啦一声站起，带出大量的水花重重地落在潮湿的瓷砖上，只留下平野如一颗死气沉沉的礁石般沉入水底，大开的双腿间臀瓣中还露着小截粗长的棕色圆塞。

“先用这个将就一下好了。”

白鸟抛下一句话，便拉开浴室的磨砂玻璃拉门，头也不回地走了。凉风灌入室内、踩上片片白瓷砖，发出空荡的回响。

平野花了好一段时间才把自己破碎的部件的一件件拾好，拼凑出一个正常微笑的自己。他控制着动作幅度，小心地跨出水已变凉的浴缸，穿过半开的门，把自己裹在软绵绵的浴巾中恍神等待着水珠融化、凝结成他的皮肤。

等到凉意沁入身体后，他才换上自己的丝绸睡衣。又在洗衣间徘徊了一会儿，他四处张望几下，拿起置衣处桌上最深处的一支护手霜，胡乱揉着手让每一寸肌肤都在灯光下闪起油光，才又轻手轻脚把它放回原位。

强忍着下体的异物感，他整理两人脱下的衣物，收纳好洗涤完毕的衣物，终于没有别的选项，只能踏入卧室，面对一个将他如玩腻的玩具般丢放一旁的任性丈夫。他掀开被窝一角，悄悄将自己滑进去，企图不去引起背后已合上眼睛的丈夫的注意。

在身后传来窸窣声时，他几乎死死屏住了呼吸。可那声音还在继续，一团温热漂浮在他的体侧，飘入他的衣摆。

“啵”的一声在光线昏暗的室内猛然响起，伴随着一声好似透着鲜红血丝的闷哼，粗糙木塞在他柔软的内壁留下越烧越疼的钝痛。他像一只猝然被摘掉果梗的甜椒，躺在菜板上不受控制地流着体内悲惨的水分，留下大张的开口处。

可他并没有被空置太久，一根炽热的棍状体将他厚实果肉的空心处填实。些许潮湿的触感在他身下的床单扩散开来，他蹙眉扭动着腰部想要避开，可捏在腰窝上的手又把他往回扯，使他的湿软的甬道牢牢地套在肉棒上。

“感觉像是你后面骚得流水了一样。”身后的人穿过他的手臂环上胸口，又将他的肩膀往后揽揽、贴合上自己的胸膛，又继续喃喃地说，“真该给你添上这个性能。”

眼前的黑暗被卷入重重旋涡，即使闭上眼，世界还在天旋地转。渐渐的，平野对体内、背后和胸口灼人的温度都失去了掌握。他在台风眼中心陷入了静止。

“咔嚓。”

床头涂漆木柜上的精致台灯被鞭打醒来，暖黄色的灯光照亮出平野安静的睡脸。白鸟拉长身子越过他，在台灯后的插座上扯出一根乳白色的硅胶电线，又重重跌回床垫，摸索着掀开平野颈后一块柔软的皮肤，将金属插头插入露出的圆形插口。完了,他又将平野在怀中重新摆放好。忽然想到什么似的，他掏出枕头下的手机，对着自己和靠在肩膀上的平野拍下一张照片。

等满意了，他才拿近手机开始操作，飞快地在对话框中打下几行文字。

“是不是和之前杂志里紫耀的睡颜一模一样。”

不过两三秒，几个对话气泡迅速弹出。

“可爱♡俺嫁！”

“有钱真好，我也开始想存钱买一个了。”

“不如带出来借兄弟们一起玩啊。”

白鸟对着暗淡的屏幕光芒高高地抬起眉毛，单手抓着手机又回了几句。

“呀这个都旧了有些故障，没啥感情，连话都说不多，劝你们买新款的，到时候共享别忘了带我一个。”

“唉，每次想到这种自己设定的讨好人的反应不可能是真的紫耀，心里就有些空虚，很容易就腻了…”

他眯眼盯着手机等待回应，可没人再接他的话茬，对话气泡又热烈地讨论起今晚电视剧里的平野。

白鸟撇撇嘴角，不过想起明早的生放送，他又愉快地用鼻子哼起声，切断光源把手机塞回枕下，搂起自己昂贵定制的玩具入睡了。


End file.
